Breaking Point
by herzeleidx
Summary: The cuts that ran deep, the ones left from losing so much. They would never leave, and them staying like this only made it worse. [RikuKairiAngst]


_A/N: I wrote this during school. XD I know, bad me right? Please review_.

* * *

"How long have you loved her?"

An uncomfortable silence swept over them, and he was about to ready to dart right out of his seat. Something about sitting still was driving him crazy.

"I don't love her." He said evenly, making a point not to look at her. It was making him dizzy, the room felt like it was closing up.

_Not a time for Claustrophobia._

"Then why are you with her?" He shook silver strands out of his eyes, feeling irritated. He was so sick of her pretending.

Taking a deep breath he set his jaw, she wouldn't intimidate him. "It's an interest alright?"

He could feel her eyes burning into him and he chuckled bitterly, "Go ahead. Wish me too hell."

He heard the screech of the chair moving backwards and then falling over, "Damnit Riku! We're in love, engaged! Why would you do this!" She cried angrily. He let her words slide off him, it wasn't like they actually meant anything. Nothing she said did.

A small smirk lit his lips, but he didn't speak. Why did she keep lieing to herself and him? She was just making it harder.

"We're set to get married in two months, how could you do such a thing?" His smirk grew, she had reached her limit.

He looked up at her briefly before looking back at the door, wanting to leave. Biting his tongue he reminded himself not to lose his wit, he had to be better, even if it was his mistake.

She was furious, to the point where she actually looked a bit psychotic. "What could have possessed you to think about cheating! Not to mention actually DOING it!"

He shrugged his shoulders, determind not to let her get to him more than she already had. She had been hoping for someone to take the place as her new prince charming, and he had been there at the right place and the right time. And she was broken. So when she told him she needed him, it had worked. After all, when they were kids he'd liked her--even thought maybe loved. But when he stepped back from his fantasy, he realized they were both faking everything.

He never loved her, but he thought he had. When he took the time to really look at them, he knew it wasn't love. Just a small infatuation, a silly teenage crush he had. Because back then she had been young and pretty, and back then, she had been dependant. But it was different now, through the time of Kingdom Hearts they had both changed, matured, lost that spark of innocent youth. And it just wasn't the same.

He had come back, bearing the news, horrorfied beyond even his own belief. He knew it could have happened, the possibilities were large, but because in his own sense, he believed Sora was a hero that no one could destroy. That wasn't the case, everyone human died, and that's when he stopped believing in heroes. But she had collapsed, sobbing, begging him to not leave. And because he convinced himself he loved her, he agreed. But it was a mere interest he let go too far.

They had received many wounds over the years, some had healed and simply left small scars, others wouldn't. The cuts that ran deep, the ones left from losing so much. They would never leave, and them staying like this only made it worse. They were both constant reminders to each other, and he didn't want to hurt her like that. They were both still bleeding.

He looked at her as she put her head in her hands, crying. Tears spilled from her crystal eyes, down her porcelin skin, her hair was tangled from her clawing at it. And yet, she still appeared perfect. He was Riku, how could he refuse such beauty?

Because, they couldn't be together if she still loved him.

He was smooth and collected, level-headed, taking her spiteful words with a steady gaze and a neutral face. She didn't phase him, because everything she said wasn't true. He took everything in stride; things were sometimes good, things were sometimes not You had to learn to deal with it. All good things come to and end, and all bad things do too. You celebrate happiness, you dwell on sadness. It's the way things worked. Nothing stayed the same forever.

"I can't believe it, I really can't!" She wailed, "Sora would never do this! Why can't you be like he was!" The words slipped out before she could stop them.

He was shocked, how could she compare him to Sora? But at the same time, he was a bit relieved, she had finally said what she had hid for so long.

"Because," He began, his composure cracking, "I'm not Sora. I never will be. I'm not the so-called hero he was. I'm not a savoir. I can't fix you, just like he couldn't fix the lives of all the people he saw. He could make it easier for the time he was there, but never could he make all the pain go away." He knew his words were a little cruel, the expression on her face told him so, but he couldn't stop, it felt so good to finally say what he had kept bottled up for so long.

"I was foolish enough to let you use me to forget him." He sighed, looking at her sullenly, "Kairi, I can't make everything okay again. Nothing will ever be the same, only you can make yourself happy." He stood up, his aqua eyes lingering on her frame, were these words coming from him? "We're not in love, I don't think we ever will be." His voice was dark, angry that she had lied so long, and angry that he had too.

But he was feeling lighter as well, no longer would they keep each other down, they weren't drowning anymore.

Shoving his hands him his pockets he left the building, leaving behind the one person who held the key to his past. A small part of him was telling him to go back, not wanting to forget all the memories, but he knew if he did, it would slowly drive them mad. There would always be a sorrowful air around them, a lingering remider of all that had happened. Good, bad, and everything in between.

So maybe he had been a little cold, a little angry, a little out of control, something he normally was not. But he was finally getting rid of the burden that had rested on him--them--for so long. Her cries echoed in his head, and he didn't think he'd ever forget any of them, but he wasn't regretting it.

Everyone had their breaking points.

* * *

_A/N: One word. CRAP. Sorry. . Please review?_


End file.
